How to Love
by kelswii
Summary: AH Edward and Bella love each other from the beginning. Neither have been in love before and they must learn how to love when career dreams and unexpected surprises threaten to destroy it.
1. When Edward met Bella

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine!**

**Chapter 1: When Edward met Bella**

**BPOV**

Ugh, I hate moving. Why am I doing this again? Oh yea, I missed home, Forks. I graduated from University of Washington with a bachelors degree in English and a masters degree in education. I've been working at a high school in Seattle teaching freshman English all day long. The school is so large with so many students, there are at least two teachers dedicated to each subject. I really wanted to teach Brit Lit but instead I'm demonstrating the use of a pronoun. When I heard my old high school in Forks was looking to add another English teacher, specifically a literature teacher, I jumped at the chance. As soon as I got the position, I submitted my two weeks notice and thankfully since it was summer break, I wasn't given a hard time about it.

I was so excited to be moving back. My best friend, Alice Cullen moved back here after she finished her masters of business and opened her own bridal boutique in Port Angeles. I met her when I moved to Forks when I was 17. My parents divorced when I was an infant and I was living in Phoenix with my mother when she suddenly up and married a baseball player and decided to travel with him. Alice and I became best friends immediately and went to college together and shared an apartment. Her boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock, lived in Seattle already and was a couple of years ahead of us at UW. He was a history teacher at Forks High and I couldn't wait to work with him. I had really missed those two and was so excited to be near them again.

I had just finished packing up my apartment and loaded the boxes in the back of my dad's truck. When I was in high school it was my truck, but I didn't think the big red beast would be able to handle the countless drives back to Forks when I visited home so I bought myself a black Subaru Impreza. I really wanted the Subaru WRX but it was a little out of my price range. I was able to get a full scholarship for school and my mom offered to pay for my apartment so I picked up a part time job at a bookstore to pay for my car.

My dad's truck and my car were full of boxes and I had sold all of my furniture. I turned my keys into the landlord and met dad in the parking lot. I offered to follow him so he could set the speed. The Beast couldn't go over 55 mph but I also didn't want to get caught speeding by good ole dad, the police chief. I don't excessively speed but I do like to go at least 5 mph over the limit. Around noon, we got into our vehicles and started the three hour trip which would actually take about four. I made sure my iPod was charged and hit shuffle.

We finally got to Forks about five hours later. I had forgotten the Beast needed her tank filled several times during the trip. I was never so relieved to see dad's two story white house in my life. I was going to stay with him until I found a place to stay. There weren't too many apartments in Forks but there were a few houses. Hopefully I could find a small two bedroom house to either rent or if I have to buy. Alice promised to help me look in the next few days.

Dad ordered a pizza and we unloaded all of the boxes. Most of them were going to stay in the garage until I found a house but a couple of them I was going to unpack in my old room. I don't know why I bothered with my clothes; Alice was going to drag me shopping sooner or later. Every year in high school and college, she would throw out all of my clothes and buy me a whole new wardrobe. Alice had received a large inheritance from her grandparents so she had the money to buy anything she wanted and she did. I always protested so finally she just started doing it behind my back. I'd go to class with my old clothes in my closet and come home with all new ones.

When I was finally done unpacking, I took and deep breath and fell onto my bed. The last thing I remember was thinking how good it felt to be home.

The next morning I woke up groggy and confused. I was still in my jeans and t-shirt I wore yesterday. I must have passed out from all of that unpacking. I got up and showered and dressed for a day with Alice. Since it was Sunday, we were just going to drive around and see if we find any "For Rent" signs. We would probably also go shopping. I have to go into the school tomorrow for paperwork but don't actually start teaching until the fall. I was grateful for that, since I have to find a house and it gives me time to really look rather than rush to get everything done.

Dad was gone fishing when I went downstairs. I checked the cabinets but there wasn't any food, of course. Dad couldn't cook to save his life and always ate pizza or diner food. I decided to go food shopping today and stock up. Even when I get my own place, I'll probably still come over and cook him dinner. Since there wasn't anything for breakfast, I decided to call Alice and see if she wanted to go out.

"_Oh my God Bella, I can't believe you're finally home!"_ Yup, she was excited.

"Yea, I'm home Al. Do you want to go to the diner for breakfast before we house hunt? Dad's cabinets are bare."

"_That's cool with me. Do you mind if Rose comes with us? It shouldn't take too long to house hunt then we can shop!" _ Rose, was Rosalie Cullen, Alice's sister-in-law. She married Emmett, Alice's older brother, years ago. Rose was a bombshell, all legs, curves and blonde hair and her beauty was intimidating but she was a sweetheart. She and Emmett were perfect for each other, mainly because she was the only person who could keep him in line.

"Sounds good, I haven't seen her in weeks. Is she still modeling for you?" Rose was Alice's main wedding dress model when she wasn't at the shop. She and Emmett owned a custom auto shop, where they did really cool custom work on any car.

"_Of course she is. I would be lost without her. I am looking for some new models though because she and Emmett are trying to have a baby but I'm thinking of doing a small maternity line she would model." _

"That sounds cool. Do you want to meet at the diner, in about 15 minutes?"

"_Why don't I just pick you up? I'm on my way now."_ She hung up and then there was a knock at the door. I just laughed and grabbed my keys.

I hugged Alice and then we headed out to the car. Rose was waiting for us in her cherry red BMW. Her car had more back seat space than Alice's Porsche. We headed to the diner and enjoyed our breakfast while we caught up with each other.

After breakfast, we drove around Forks looking for places to rent. There wasn't much at all. Alice recommended I at least talk to a realtor and look at houses to buy. She reminded me that I don't have to actually buy anything, just look. She and Rose both used the same realtor and gave me her contact information. She was also going to talk to her mom, Esme, and see if she has seen anything on the market. Esme used to be an interior decorator and would be very helpful in finding exactly what I wanted. I used to love going to Alice's house just to spend time with Esme. She became a mother to me since my mom was so far away. I had an entirely different relationship with her than my mother. My mom was more of a best friend than a mother. When I was old enough I began doing the cooking, cleaning, grocery shopping and bill paying. My relationship with Esme was actually more mom and daughter. When I got dumped by my first boyfriend she was the one who held me when I cried and promised I would find someone better.

After house hunting, we went to Port Angeles. The normal 45 minute drive ended up being 25 minutes with Rose driving. We went to the mall and at each store I just went to the dressing room and waited for Alice to bring the clothes. I knew the drill. We finally left when the stores closed at 6 pm and went home. I was so exhausted; I decided to do the grocery shopping tomorrow after I went to the school. When I got home, dad had ordered another pizza. I crashed again that night.

The next morning was actually sunny in Forks. It was going to be a beautiful day but I was too rushed to care. I had overslept so I threw on one of the outfits Alice bought me yesterday and ran out the door. The cruiser was gone so I knew dad had already left. I sped down the streets to the school and made it just in time for my appointment. I met with the principal and was shown my room. I was given a tentative schedule that would be more concrete closer to fall. I was to teach all of the advanced placement classes which included Composition, World Literature, and Brit Lit. There were five class periods during the day and I taught four periods with one break period. It looked good and I was really excited. After I talked with the principal, I sat down with the secretary and filled out all of the paperwork. It took about two hours but I was finally done and didn't have to come back until about two weeks before the start of school.

I left the school and jumped in my car to go to the grocery store. I was so glad I remembered to make a shopping list last night and didn't have to go home. As I was driving up to the one stop light in town, it was red so I started to slow. As I started to break, it changed to green and I thought this must be my lucky day. It may be the only light but it took forever to change. I had just entered the intersection when I heard a loud horn. I looked to my left just in time to see a green car hit me on the driver's side. My airbag exploded but since I was hit on the side it didn't really help. My head hit the window and I blacked out for a second. When my car stopped moving, I looked around. I was in shock so nothing hurt too badly but from the damage to my car, something had to be broken. I felt something warm on my cheek and raised my hand to it. When I pulled my hand back I saw the blood and immediately the world went black.

**EPOV**

Another day, another dollar. Even though I don't need the money I still work. I'm an ER doctor at Forks General. I've always had a dream of working at Johns Hopkins but every time I apply, I'm rejected. The main reason is due to the lack of experience. I guess it's my own fault though; I keep applying for higher positions than entry level. I just completed my residency at a hospital in New York. I could have stayed on there but if I can't work at Johns Hopkins then I'd rather work at home. My dad, Carlisle Cullen, is the Chief of Surgery here so he was able to get me a position fairly quickly. I'm happy to be home but I'm still hoping I get a call about the latest position I applied for.

I'm still living at home, which is kind of embarrassing but there is nothing to rent here and I don't want to buy anything and have to sell it. I don't have a girlfriend and don't have time for one so I don't have to worry about that. Besides, nothing beats mom's cooking.

I've been working since 6 am and won't get off until 6 pm tonight, if I'm lucky. It's normal for me to work 70 to 80 hours a week. Even though Forks is pretty quiet, we still get accidents and the occasional flu bug.

I was in the break room catching up on charts when my beeper went off. I went down to the emergency room and found the nurse who paged me. Ugh, it was Nurse Stanley, God I can't stand her.

"What do we have?" I asked her in the coldest voice I could muster.

She still batted her eyes at me and shoved her nasty fake chest out. "MVA, arrival in 5 minutes."

I just nodded and went to scrub up and put on my gloves and gown. I had just finished when the doors opened. I looked to the paramedic for stats.

"55 year old male, small laceration on forehead, BP and heart rate normal." I looked him over and he was conscious and looked fine other than the small cut on his head.

"What is your name, sir?" I asked him while using my penlight to check his eyes.

"Lawrence Brown. My brakes went out and I couldn't stop. Oh God, I hope she's okay." He must be talking about another victim.

"Was anyone in the car with you?" I was still checking him over and no one else had been brought in yet.

"No, not with me. There was a girl in the other car. Please tell me she's okay." As he was speaking, I noticed the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"I've haven't seen anyone else but when she comes in I'll check her, don't worry. You just have a small cut on your head. I'm going to have to stitch it up but first I want to do a scan. A nurse will come get you when they're ready. I also want to do some blood work so we'll do that first." He needed a tox screen done so I ordered that to be done first, then head x-rays.

When I finished the paperwork, the doors opened again and I noticed this patient was far worse. I put on clean gloves and a gown and went to the paramedic.

"25 year old female, severe laceration on left side of the head, left broken ankle, BP and heart rate low." She must have been t-boned on the driver's side.

I started working on her and checked her head wound first. She lost a lot of blood but not too much. It was a shallow wound but head injuries tend to bleed a lot. She definitely needed stitches. I checked her ankle and it looked like it was broken. I ordered a CAT scan and x-ray for her to be done stat. When I was done accessing her injuries, I noticed she was absolutely beautiful. She was small but had the perfect amount of curves. Her hair was long and dark and I felt the urge to kiss her until she woke. I started to feel strangely connected to her and couldn't leave her side. I went with her to get her scans done and just kept praying she would wake up.

Her scans came back and looked good. Her ankle was broke but it was clean and wouldn't require surgery and her head scans looked fine. I was wondering why she wasn't waking up when my dad passed by and stopped all of a sudden. I looked at him but he was looking at my patient. I noted her name but it didn't ring a bell so I wondered how he knew her.

"Dad?"

"Is that Isabella Swan?" He asked but walked up to her and took her hand.

"Yea, do you know her?" This was kind of weird.

"She's Alice's best friend and just moved back here. What happened?" He looked up and started studying the scans.

"MVA, looks like a drunk driver t-boned her. Her ankle is broken and she has a laceration on her head. Her scans look fine but she still hasn't regained consciousness." I was hoping he could shed some light on this.

"What she bleeding when she came in?" I nodded. "She has an… aversion to blood. If she sees it, she usually passes out. She's been getting better with it, but I'm guessing she was in shock to start with and when she saw it she passed out. She'll wake up in a couple of hours. Let me know when Chief Swan gets here and when she wakes up."

"Chief Swan?" I know the guy will probably be arrested but why would the chief come all the way out here.

"He's her father. I almost feel bad for the driver. Charlie is going to rip him a new one." Dad chuckled and I joined in.

All of a sudden, we heard the chief down the hall. "WHERE IS SHE?"

Dad stepped out of the room and waved to Chief Swan and he came running. When he entered the room and saw his daughter he rushed to her side and held her hand just like my dad did. I realized she must be a very special girl to garner that type of reaction from them.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

I decided to speak up then, "Chief Swan, I'm Dr. Edward Cullen and I treated Isabella when she came in. She has a large laceration to the left side of her head but it just needed a few stitches. She lost some blood from it but nothing too dramatic to need a transfusion. We did a CT scan of her head and it came back clean. Her left ankle is broken but it's a clean enough break that it won't need surgery. Once the swelling goes down a little more, I'll put it in a cast. She was not conscious when she was brought in and has not woken yet. I was just speaking with my father and he informed me of her aversion to blood and that seems to be why she hasn't woken."

Chief Swan chuckled a little when I told him about the blood issue. "Thank you for taking care of my baby girl. Do you know what happened? I sent my deputies to the scene of the accident and I came straight here."

"From I've seen, she was hit on her driver's side and t-boned. When the driver came in, I noticed alcohol on his breath and had a tox screen done. I'll send the results to the station once they come in." When I said the word "alcohol" his face became murderous. I agreed with dad, I almost felt bad for the guy. Almost.

It was then that I remembered I still had to check his scans and stitch him up. I didn't want to leave Isabella though. I felt so protective of her and just wanted to sit by her until she opened her eyes. I wanted to be the first thing she saw when she woke up.

I finished the last stitch and let the deputies question him about the accident. His lab results came back and his blood alcohol level was .09, just above the legal limit. I finished the paperwork as quickly as possible and hoped to check on Isabella when I heard my sister's voice.

"Edward? Did Bella come in?" Who the hell was Bella?

"No Alice, there was no Bella that came in. Why?"

"What about Isabella Swan?" Oh yea, I forgot dad said she was Alice's best friend. So her name is Bella. It suits her perfectly.

"Oh yea, she came in but she's fine. Dad and Chief Swan are with her now. She still hasn't woken up and she had to get stitches in her head and she has a broken ankle but she's fine."

Alice breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God. I was so worried when Jazz called and said he heard Bella was hit. I closed the shop and rushed here. Can I see her?"

Wow, they must be really close for her to close her shop. I wondered why I never met her before. I led Alice down to her room and she joined Dad and Chief Swan. I wanted to stay but couldn't find an excuse. I went back to the ER and finished up my day.

When it was time for me to leave, I went by her room but Chief Swan and Alice were still there so I just passed by. I so desperately wanted to see it and knew I wouldn't get to. I didn't work tomorrow and couldn't come up with a good excuse to come in.

I drove home and went straight to bed even though it was early. I put on music and hoped it would help me think of anything other than the beautiful girl I couldn't get off of my mind. The music helped to lull me to sleep where I dreamt of the beautiful Bella Swan.

**APOV**

I sat the rest of the day with Charlie waiting for Bella to wake up. Charlie was such a good man and I loved him like I do my own dad. Speaking of dad, he stopped by a couple of times to check on Bella. She and I truly were like sisters and our parents as always treated us as their own. Maybe one day she will actually be my sister. That day is closer than I thought.

I noticed Edward walk by several times during the day. I'm not even sure if he knew he was doing it. She wasn't his patient anymore since she was admitted and I know he rarely checks on his patients like he's doing with Bella. From the first day I met her, I knew she and Edward would be perfect for each other. I wanted them to meet so badly but I knew the timing wasn't right. He was off on the east coast with school and then his residency and wasn't ready to devote himself to a relationship. She was also not ready for a relationship while she was in school. She was extremely intelligent but still had to work hard for her scholarship.

Even now, I know Edward will try to fight his feelings because he's trying to get into Johns Hopkins but I really hope he'll see that he belongs here. This might be harder than I thought. I'm going to need reinforcements.

Soon after I saw Edward walk by when his shift was done, dad came in and checked Bella again.

"Alright Alice, I know you want to stay but visiting hours are over and you need to go home and get some sleep. Bella's going to be fine and should be released tomorrow once she wakes up." I wish I could stay with her but I understood. Besides I had to talk to mom and Rose.

"I'm on my way out too so I'll walk you out. Charlie, you really should go home and rest but I told the nurses you could stay if you wanted." He was worried about Charlie's health but knew what it's like to see your child injured. It was taking everything in dad to leave Bella. Charlie nodded and we knew he wasn't leaving. We said good-bye and we went out to the parking lot.

"Alice I know that look in your eye. What are you up to?" My dad knew me well.

"I'm just going to help some things along that have already been set in motion." Dad just smiled at me and opened my door for me.

"I think I know what you're planning and while I don't think you should meddle, I have to agree with you." I was shocked. Dad hates my scheming. I smiled widely and told him goodnight.

Once I was home, I called Rose and explained the situation. We agreed to arrange a meeting between Edward and Bella but it had to be innocent or they will think something's up. When she and I got off the phone I called mom.

"Hi mom, how are you?"

"_I'm good sweetheart. How is Bella? Your father said she was fine but I'm just so worried about her."_ Oh mom, she is about to be great.

"Well physically she is doing fine but she needs help with one aspect of her life and I would like your assistance."

"_What are you up to?" _My parents really know me well.

"While I was with Bella at the hospital, I noticed a certain copper haired doctor paying special attention to her. I was thinking we should arrange a meeting, so she can thank him properly and they can be formally introduced." I heard mom gasp when she realized it was Edward.

"_Mary Alice tell me everything."_ Ha, I knew mom would be interested.

"Well even though she was all bloodied and injured when he first saw her, he kept walking by her room all day. She was admitted so she wasn't his patient anymore but you could tell he was dying to make up an excuse to see her. Charlie and I were with her the entire day so he never came in. I don't even think he knew he was doing it. When I first saw him and asked about her, he had a smile on his face I've never seen before. I've always thought they would make a cute couple but I really think they're soul mates, mom."

"_I noticed him smiling when he came home. He seemed happy and yet frustrated at the same time. I agree we need to arrange a meeting. Why don't we have dinner here in a couple of weeks? I want to give her time to heal."_ I knew mom would help!

"I think that's a great idea! Plus it will give him time to miss her like crazy and maybe I can talk to him and get a better idea about how he feels. I know he is going to fight this, with Johns Hopkins being a possibility but I really don't think he'll be happy there. He belongs here and I think she'll show him that." I was really worried about him. I know he went away for college but moving there permanently is a completely different story.

"_You took the words from my mouth. I want him to follow his dream but he was never that happy when he was in college and during his residency. He lost that light in his eyes when he went away and today was the first time I've seen it since he was in high school. I know they'll be good for each other. I'm so happy she's finally home too. I know she'll love the high school."_

Mom and I talked a little longer and started to make plans. We decided to make it a "Welcome Home" party for both Edward and Bella since they both just moved back. They can't avoid their own parties, although I know she'll throw a fit.

I went to bed feeling pretty good. Jazz knew I was conniving and like the smart man he is, he gave me space to make my plans. He finally decided to bring in up once we were cuddled in bed.

"Did I hear right that you want to fix up Edward and Bella?" My back was to his chest so I couldn't see his face.

"Yes, you did. Are you going to help?"

He started laughing, "Sugar, you're going to need all the help you can get. Those two are the most stubborn people I've ever met."

I couldn't agree with him more. "Is that a yes?"

"Yea, I guess it is. Now go to sleep. Goodnight my love." He kissed my head and we drifted off into our dreams.


	2. When Bella met Edward

**Again this is not mine!**

**Chapter 2: When Bella met Edward**

**EPOV**

I shot out of bed, gasping for breath and clutching my chest. My dream was so vivid and it felt almost like it was a vision of the future. A future I would normally be thrilled about but it left me hurting and feeling so alone. I dreamt I got the job at Johns Hopkins and I never saw Bella again. I left town, wanting so badly to say good-bye to someone I've never even been introduced to. What is this girl doing to me?

The pain in my chest just became stronger throughout my dream. It started when I received the phone call from Johns Hopkins and I accepted the offer. Then as I packed and loaded my car, the pain worsened. It was almost unbearable as I drove out of town and that was when I woke up.

I looked over at the clock and saw it was 8 am. I had slept for almost twelve hours. Maybe that was why I had that crazy dream. I'm used to running on less than five hours of sleep. I decided to get up and take a shower and just shake this pain in my chest. My heart was still beating hard against my ribs and I was beginning to think there was something wrong with me.

I went downstairs and joined mom in the kitchen. It was kind of nice living at home, especially when she made me pancakes for breakfast.

"Thanks mom." I sat down and dug in but I noticed her giving me weird looks. I just brushed it off and asked about her day.

"Well first this morning I'm going to the hospital to check on Bella. I know she won't accept it but I'm going to see if I can help her get settled at home. Oh, that reminds me I need to call Charlie and find out where her crutches are stashed so I can bring them to her." Wait a sec, she has her own crutches. Why? Has my Bella been hurt before? Whoa, _my Bella_, I haven't even been introduced to her. Mom had already picked up her phone and was calling Chief Swan. Maybe I could tag along if the crutches are stored somewhere out of reach. I can't have my mom straining to get them. Yea, that's a good excuse.

"Hi Charlie, its Esme. Carlisle told me what happened. Has she woken up yet?" I prayed that she was awake and that I didn't miss anything with her scan. I couldn't live with myself if I missed something.

Mom laughed and said "Well that's good. It sounds like she's back to her normal self. Where are her crutches at home? Maybe I can bring them by the hospital and Carlisle can talk them out of forcing her in the wheelchair, you know how she hates that." Again this made me wonder how much time she's spent in a hospital.

"Above the garage, okay. I'll bring Edward with me and he can do all of the heavy lifting." Thank you mom! "We'll be by soon, bye."

She hung the phone and looked at me apologetically, "I hope you don't mind helping me get her crutches. She absolutely hates the wheelchair and I want to make this as easy on her as I can."

"It's not a problem at all, mom. I take it she's woken up?" I tried to seem nonchalant but I felt anxious as hell.

"Yes, Charlie said the first thing out of her mouth was 'Not again.' That poor girl almost puts in more hours at the hospital than your father." She was smiling fondly like she was remembering something.

"Does she get into a lot of accidents?" I was really worried about her. I didn't want my Bella hurting. Damn it, there I got again with _my Bella_.

"Bella is very clumsy. She always falling or cutting herself. When she and Alice were in high school, somehow your sister talked her into do the Powder Puff football and poor Bella fell and it looked like everyone on the field tackled her but they were all from her team. She somehow managed to pull them all down on top of her. She broke her wrist that time, poor child. Carlisle has stitched her up more times than he can count. We renamed the first aid kit to the "Bella Box" since she was the only one to use it." I could tell mom really loved this girl. Again I wondered how she was such a big part of my family and I didn't even know it.

I drove the Volvo and mom directed me to Chief Swan's house. I've know Chief Swan my whole life but I never knew him as well as Emmett did so I didn't know where his house was. Emmett was always getting into trouble, especially on the weekends so the chief started bringing Emmett fishing with him so he wouldn't get any calls. They actually became really close. I was too busy making sure my grades were perfect so I could get into the college and med school I wanted. During the summers and on holidays, I volunteered at the hospital with dad. I never really partied or did sports except for baseball and cross country.

We pulled up to a white two story house in the heart of town. There was a small detached garage and I knew it was our destination but mom headed for the front door. I saw her pick up a rock and take a key from it and open the front door. Once she had the door opened she handed me the key.

"This will open the door to the garage. I'm going to pick up some clothes for Bella to wear home. I know Alice probably picked her something fashionable but Bella would much prefer sweats." Sounds like my kind of girl, wanting to be comfortable rather than worrying about what others would think.

I unlocked the door to the garage and went inside. There were a lot of boxes in the middle and a ton of fishing gear. The boxes had feminine writing labeling what was inside. I'm guessing these are from her old apartment in… I don't even know where she moved from. I'm going to guess Seattle since Alice moved back from there but I wasn't sure. I really needed to learn more about Bella.

I looked up in the rafters and found the crutches. It was low enough I just had to stretch and they came down. They looked fairly new which again worried me about how much time she spent in the hospital. Mom said she was clumsy but how bad could it really be?

I locked up the garage and was walking to the front of the house when mom came out with a small bag. I was tempted to go into the house and see where Bella grew up but I would rather her show me than sneak around. I want to hear the story behind every picture and knick knack.

I took the bag from mom and opened her door. She raised me to be a gentleman and would kick my ass if I wasn't. Hell hath no fury than… my mother. I put the bag and crutches in the backseat of my car and got in. We were headed to the hospital in no time.

**BPOV**

When I woke up, I noticed I was not in my room at home. Nor was I in my bed. This bed was uncomfortable and had rails. The walls were white and there was this annoying beeping noise. Oh no, I know what that means. What the hell happened this time? All I could think was "not again."

I heard my dad chuckling from the chair beside my bed. He looked like he slept here and could really use an actual bed. "Yes again, but this wasn't you fault nor was it a clumsy episode." Opps, I must have said that out loud.

He chuckled again, "Yes you said it out loud and apparently your brain to mouth filter isn't working. Maybe Carlisle can fix that?"

Just then I heard Carlisle's voice come from the doorway, "Am I being requested?" He came over and stood beside my bed and looked down at me. "How are you feeling this morning, Bella?"

"Honestly, like I got hit by a truck. What happened and what's broke?" I hadn't had a chance to check my body over for injuries yet.

"Well you did get hit but not by a truck. You were t-boned on the driver's side by a car. You have a nasty cut on the side of your head that needed stitches and your left ankle is broken. You didn't even get a concussion from this one though." As he was talking I started to remember what happened. I remembered the light turning green and entering the intersection, then hearing the horn and seeing a car. Then I remembered the blood and must have passed out.

Dad's phone rang and he spoke quickly with someone while Carlisle checked my chart. "When can I get out of here?" I didn't want to stay any longer than I had to.

"I'll release you this morning. We just wanted to wait for you to wake up. You know the drill about your cast and I'll prescribe some painkillers. I want you to only take half a pill though, since you have a low tolerance to meds." I nodded at Carlisle. I've had enough injuries to know not to get my cast wet and never take a full dose of meds unless I want to pass out for the 24 hours.

I was getting kind of hungry so I asked dad to run to the cafeteria for me. I practically begged him for a coffee. I never drank coffee until I started college. Between the late nights and early mornings, coffee and energy drinks became my best friends.

I was waiting for dad to return when I heard my favorite booming voice. "Belly Boo Boo, did you decide you wanted a welcome back party and thought the hospital was the best place?"

"You know me Em. I had to make sure they knew I was back." I smiled and reached for a hug from my favorite teddy bear. I've known Emmett for as long as I've known Alice. He was done with college by the time I moved here and he and Rose had just gotten married and opened their shop. Emmett was a big guy with muscles on top of muscles and could be very scary looking until he smiles with cute dimples. He looked out for Alice and me and protected me like I was his little sister. He truly was the big brother I never had. He and my dad were close too. Apparently he was quite the trouble maker growing up and dad started making him go fishing with him on weekends. They still go every now and then.

Rose was with him and she asked how I was. I was hoping she looked at my car since she also owned the one tow truck in Forks. When I asked about my baby, she grimaced. "Bella, I really tried to find a way but sweetie, there's no bringing the Black Widow back. When I saw your car, I was so worried that you didn't make it. It was nasty. I've already dealt with the insurance company though and you should get a check soon and we'll get you set up."

I was so sad my car was dead but grateful she took care of calling the insurance company. I still don't know the details of the accident but I was not to blame. I was still down in the dumps when Esme came in. She smiled her motherly smile and kissed my forehead. "How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm okay. Rose told me the Black Widow is gone and I have a stupid cast but I'm okay." I know I was pouting but damn it, I loved that car.

"Sweetie, think of it this way, you're making more money now so you can get that WRX you wanted. As for the cast, at least you'll be out of it before school starts." And just like that she made me feel better.

I just then noticed someone else in the room. He was talking with Emmett and Rose and was absolutely gorgeous. I was so thankful Carlisle turned off the heart monitor earlier because mine was going crazy for this man. He was tall, almost as tall as Emmett but he wasn't as big as Emmett. He was muscular but in a lean way, like a runner's body. His hair was crazy, sticking up in all directions but my God it was sexy. It was a strange color also, like a reddish brown. His face was gorgeous and his smile and his smile was panty dropping worthy. All I could imagine was what it would be like to kiss those lips and run my hands through his hair. What is wrong with me? I don't even know his name.

Emmett must have noticed me staring and decided to introduce us, "Jelly Belly, this is my little bro Edward, Edward this is little sis, Bella." He smiled at me and my panties got wet. He shook my hand and I felt a tingle run up my arm. I'm guessing he felt it too because his eyes got wide but he shook it off.

"Hello Bella, it's so nice to meet you formally. I'm glad to see you're awake." I must have looked confused because he continued. "I was the ER doctor who treated you yesterday. I was pretty worried when you wouldn't wake up but dad assured me it was just your aversion to blood."

My face flamed up then. Of course, this devastatingly handsome man, saw me passed out and bloody. "Well thank you so much for taking care of me. You would think with how many accidents I've had, I would get used to it."

When I mentioned my accidents, he got a worried look on his face and was about to say something when my dad came in with my coffee and a bagel.

"Here ya go Bells. Sorry it took me so long. I called the station and they reminded of the training seminar in Seattle tomorrow. I tried to get out of it but I couldn't. It's going to last two weeks. Do you think you'll be ok by yourself?"

I was about to tell dad I'd be fine when Esme spoke, "Bella you shouldn't be by yourself. Why don't you come stay with us? You'll have two doctors in the house to take care of you and I've missed you so much. It'll be nice to catch up with you."

I opened my mouth to tell her no thank you and that I didn't want to impose when she gave me her "mom look" and I knew there was no getting out of this. Besides, I loved spending time with Esme and it would also give us a chance to find my new house. "I would love to, Esme. Thank you so much."

Then I heard the two words I dreaded the most "SLUMBER PARTY!" Alice was here. "Oh my God, this is going to be so much fun. We'll have pajama parties and watch all the girly movies Jazz tried to throw out. Rose you have to come over too. We can do pedicures and manicures; oh it's going to be so much fun!" She was squealing and jumping up and down.

Emmett grabbed her shoulders and forced her to stay still. "Calm down pixie, before I find dad to give you a tranquilizer." She finally calmed down and we started making plans. Alice was going to stay with her parents while I was there to "help with my recovery." Yea right, she just wanted to play Bella Barbie while I was immobile and couldn't run from her. Dad was going to take me home and help me get my things then drop me off at the Cullen house on his way to Seattle.

**EPOV**

I still couldn't believe Bella was going to be living with us for the next two weeks. I was both excited and fearful at the same time. I wanted so desperately to get to know her better. I wanted to know everything, her likes and dislikes, pet peeves, nicknames, future dreams and if I was included in those. She was in mine. That worried me and made me question if I should really get to know her and become more involved. My future used to have a clear cut path, work at Johns Hopkins and become a reputable ER doctor. I wanted to be known throughout the field as a doctor who used cutting edge technology to save lives. But how did Bella fit into that. There is no way she'd want to move across the country to be with someone who worked long hours and was never home. I couldn't take her away from her friends and family and shove her in a new city where she is completely alone.

The pain in my chest I woke up with was returning. I had to let her go and distance myself from her. I wasn't good enough for her and could never be a good husband. She deserved someone who came home at a decent hour to enjoy dinner with his family. Someone who wouldn't be pulled away during holidays and never missed a Christmas. Someone who went to every baseball game and dance recital. I felt like curling up into a ball and sobbing. A future I never even dreamt of having was slipping away from me.


	3. It's a Great Life

**A/N: This is kind of a short chapter but I really wanted their first date/day to be its own chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 3: It's a Great Life**

**BPOV**

I've been staying with the Cullens for about a week and they have all welcomed me with open arms. Well all except for Edward. He is avoiding me like the plague. He is gone before I get up in the mornings and I hear here come home after I've gone to bed. I know this is unusual for him since Esme mentioned he was working more. I don't know why but it breaks my heart to know he's avoiding me. I shouldn't feel this way. Not only have I barely spoken to the man but there is no way he could ever be interested in me. Especially after the talk I had with Esme the first day I stayed here.

"_Thank you so much for letting me stay here Esme." We were sitting in the living room waiting for Alice to arrive so we could begin our first "slumber party."_

"_Oh sweetheart, it's my pleasure. I'm so excited to have someone to take care of. Even with Edward staying here again, it's nice to be able to pamper one of my children." I blushed when she said she considered me her child but then I realized something she said._

"_Edward is staying here?" I liked the thought of seeing him more._

"_Yes, he just moved back home a couple of weeks before you did. He just finished his residency in New York and Carlisle helped him get a position at the hospital. He recently applied for a position at Johns Hopkins so he's decided to wait before looking for a house here." She had a sad look in her eye when she mentioned him moving away again. The thought made me sad too. I just met the man and I didn't want to lose him before I had him._

Edward was meant for great things and they did not involve Forks. Besides Edward would never fall for a plain, boring girl like me. His type is more of the supermodel type, like Rose. He was probably waiting to move then he'll find a perfect, tall, statuesque woman to marry and have beautiful babies with. While I will probably spend the rest of my life in Forks, pining over a man I never had.

This is crazy. I've barely spoken two words to the man and I already love him. Yes, I love him. I can't deny it anymore. I cried myself to sleep again; thinking of the man who never knew took my heart.

~*~

I was standing in the living room of the Cullen house and I knew it was a dream because my ankle was healed. I looked around but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I walked into the kitchen and it must have been morning because Esme was cooking eggs and Carlisle was sitting at the island drinking coffee and reading the paper. Neither noticed my presence so I left without a word.

I walked to the stairs and all of a sudden had this panicky feeling overcome me. Something was wrong but I didn't know what. I started up the stairs and started to panic even more. As I made up to the third floor, my panic turned into complete dread. I knew whatever was up here was going to change my life completely.

Edward's bedroom door was slightly open and I could see him moving about in there. I opened the door and whispered "Edward?"

He didn't even look at me just moving around. I noticed then he was packing everything in his room.

"I'm leaving Bella. I'm never coming back."

My heart shattered and I started crying, "What? No, you can't leave. Please don't leave me."

"I have to Bella. Did you think I would stay here for you?

~*~

I shot up out of bed and breathing heavily. I was so upset by my dream, I was still crying. I took a couple of deep breaths and got out of bed. I grabbed my crutches and went to the in suite bathroom. I splashed some water on my face then looked in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot and my hair was a mess. I wanted to get a glass of water before I tried to fall back asleep.

When I opened my bedroom door, I heard the most beautiful music being played. I knew Esme had a baby grand piano but I've never seen anyone play it. Whoever was playing it was upset about something. The music was so full of sorrow and pain. There was longing in it too. Almost like whatever they were longing for, they couldn't have. A feeling I knew all too well lately.

I moved to the room the music was coming from and saw Edward sitting there in the moonlight. He was even more beautiful than before, sitting there with his head bowed and eyes closed. Some of his hair had fallen down into his eyes and I wanted to walk up and brush it away. He was wearing black pajama pants and a tight white t-shirt that showed all of his muscles in his arms as his hands glided across the keys. I was so jealous of those piano keys. His fingers caressed each one, lovingly and I wished it was me he was caressing.

The song changed and morphed into a new one that was full of love. The emotion was so strong it brought tears to my eyes. I stood there silently crying and watching his face intently. All of a sudden he looked up and stared straight into my eyes. The love in them almost knocked me down. He continued to look into my soul while he finished the song softly. He stood from the bench and walked to me. Standing before me, he took my face in his hands and wiped my tears away.

"I don't want you to cry love." This just made me cry more. Why would he call me love? Could he feel the same way?

He leaned closer to me and whispered, "I don't want to stay away from you anymore." Somehow, in that moment it was clear, he did feel the same way.

"Then don't."

He leaned even closer to me and I felt his soft lips brush against mine.

**EPOV**

I was doing everything I could to stay away from Bella. It wasn't fair to either of us to start something then me leave. Every night I had the dream of me leaving her but it was worse now. Now that I knew how beautiful her voice was, in my dream she would scream and beg me not to go. Each time I just continued packing and loading my car then driving out of town. Every time I woke up from it, my chest would hurt so badly. Eventually I found myself sitting outside of Bella's door at night. It was like I had to be closer to her. She drew me in without even realizing it.

After about an hour of sitting outside her door, I would move to my piano. I hadn't composed anything since high school, but in the last week I composed two songs. The first was very sad. It revolved around the longing I had to be with Bella and the future I thought I could never have. I wanted that future bad and was considering pulling my application from Johns Hopkins. I wanted the white picket fence, dog and however many kids she was willing to give me. I could picture it and it was beautiful. I knew I would never be good enough for her though but I would try like hell.

The second song I composed was all about my feelings just for Bella. It was loving and worshipful. I gave myself over to my feelings and didn't question them. I didn't berate myself about hardly knowing her, I just gave in.

This week was so hard without her. I picked up extra shifts and if Alice was doing her "slumber party" I would hang out with Jasper. Speaking of Alice, I think she knows. I would call her in hopes of her spilling something about Bella without me actually asking but she never did. It was almost like she purposefully avoided any Bella topics.

Tonight was no different than any other night. I sat outside her door until my piano called to me and I went and played. I poured all of my emotions into it and it was very cleansing. I started playing Bella's song and was about halfway though when I heard someone sniffle. My head shot up and I locked eyes with Bella. Her eyes were reflecting what I knew mine shown, love. I was so entranced I couldn't look away. She cried as I played and when it was over, I walked up to her and brushed her tears away.

"I don't want you to cry love." She just cried more when I said this and I continued to try and soothe her.

I couldn't take stay away from her any longer. I loved her so much as crazy as it was and she need to know. "I don't want to stay away from you anymore."

"Then don't." With those two words, my resolve crumpled. I leaned in and softly kissed her beautiful plump lips. They were softer than I even I imagined and I imagined it a lot.

We broke away from each other and rested our foreheads together and smiled. I knew she was getting tired from standing with her crutches so I leaned down and picked her up. I tossed her crutches aside and walked her down to her room. I laid her in bed and she pulled me down with her. We didn't speak just looked at each other stealing soft kisses every now and then.

She broke the silence. "Edward, I know this is crazy and fast but I can't stop this. I want you."

I smiled widely and kissed her. "Good, because I want you. Bella I want to get everything out because it is killing me to keep in inside but I'm so scared you'll run." And I was. More like terrified really. I had to tell her though.

"I will never run. Ever." I could see the conviction in her eyes and knew it would all work out.

I took a deep breath and let it all out. "I love you Bella. I know we barely know each other but I want to change that. I loved you even before I knew you. Before you, I never want the big yard with kids and a dog but now that's all I can think about. I see how you are with my family and how you are already a part of their lives. My parents already think of you as their daughter but hopefully one day I'll make that true." There is all out there now. I closed my eyes and waited for her to tell me I'm crazy and need to be locked up.

"Edward." I still couldn't look at her. "Edward, look at me please." She held my face in her hands and I finally opened my eyes. She was crying again but smiling. "I love you too. I don't know what it is or how this came about but I do. I love you and I want that with you."

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her kissed her with everything I had. We continued to lay there until we eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up I felt something on my chest. I looked down and saw Bella's head on my chest her hair splayed out around her. I smiled and almost jumped for joy when I realized last night wasn't a dream. It was real. She loved me. I started to make plans for us today. I had the entire weekend off since I had worked so much and planned to make the most of it. I was thinking about things we could do together when I heard her start talking.

"Edward… love you." I smiled and kissed the top of her head and waited for her to open her eyes. When she didn't I realized she was still asleep. She mumbled some other things I couldn't make out and discovered she talked in her sleep. I fell more in love with her every day. She began to stir and I knew she was actually awake this time.

"Good morning love." She looked up at me wide eyed and blushed and tucked her head to my chest.

"It wasn't a dream?" She spoke into my chest.

I pulled her face up and looked into her eyes, "It wasn't a dream and I love you very much."

I leaned down to her lips to kiss her when she pulled away. I must have look confused because she pulled her hand up over her mouth and said "morning breath." I just rolled my eyes and pulled her hand away. I grabbed her and kissed her like none other. I thought about brushing my tongue across her lip to beg for access but thought it was too much since we hadn't even done it with fresh breath.

When we pulled apart, her eyes were glazed and she breathed out, "wow." I just grinned cockily at her said, "Angel, it's only going to get better."

I hugged her to me and we just enjoyed being snuggled up to each other in bed. I had never been so happy in my life and all we were doing was lying in bed.

After a couple of minutes I asked her, "Love, do you have any plans for today? Well actually the whole weekend?"

She looked up at me and grinned, "That depends, I was kinda hoping to have a hot date."

I growled and started tickling her. "Really? And who were you hoping would be your hot date?"

She was laughing so hard she could barely answer me, "It was you!"

I laughed and kissed her on the nose, "Good to know. I was thinking we could spend some time together. I think mom mentioned she was going to Seattle today so we should have the house to ourselves today. Would you like to do the traditional, dinner and movie tonight?" I was really hoping to just relax with her today and talk, and then maybe woo her tonight.

"That sounds perfect."

"Good, how about I go and let you get ready but I want you in pajamas all day. Today is a lazy day where we get to know each other." I gave her a quick kiss and got out of bed while I could.

I left her room and went into the kitchen and saw mom. I didn't know if I should really tell her anything but I wanted her to know we would be gone for dinner. "Hey mom, umm Bella and I aren't going to be here for dinner tonight."

Mom eyes filled with tears and she grabbed my hand, "Did you finally tell her?"

I guess there was no hiding it any longer. "Yea, last night. We're going to relax around the house today and get to know each other better and then go to dinner and a movie tonight." It seemed I couldn't stop smiling today.

"Oh Edward, I'm so happy. She is a wonderful girl." Mom hugged me and it felt so good to know she approved. The one girlfriend I brought home, Tanya Denali, mom hated. I met Tanya at college and I should have known something wasn't right with her when she practically forced me to buy her everything she wanted. I brought Tanya home for Christmas one year; not because I wanted to but because she said her parents were vacationing and she didn't have anywhere to go. As soon as mom met Tanya, she knew Tanya was a gold digger. I knew Tanya wasn't the one for me and planned to break up with her when we went back to school but when mom told me how she felt about Tanya it just solidified my plan. I broke up with her as soon as our plane touched the ground. I thankfully never heard from her again.

Mom pulled back from me and wiped a tear from her face. "I hope you two have a wonderful day. Call me if you want me to pick something up. Oh and be a gentleman." I think mom thought she was talking to Emmett with that last comment but I humored her anyways.

"I promise mom. You raised one of your sons well." I grinned at her and walked up to my room. I took a shower and changed my pajamas. I was serious about this being a lazy day.

When I got back downstairs, it was very quiet. I wondered if Bella was still getting ready but then I heard some noise from the kitchen. When I walked in, I saw Bella hobbling around trying to make breakfast.

"Bella what are you doing?" I grabbed the eggs from her and put them on the counter. "You go sit and I'll make us breakfast."

She looked up at me and pouted. Her bottom lip was stuck out so adorably that I couldn't resist and reached down to kiss it. When I pulled back she smirked and I noticed she had the eggs again. Damn woman, she knew that would happen. I was going to have to watch her. I grabbed the eggs and picked her up.

"I don't think so missy. You are going to sit here and watch me make breakfast. You are going to get used to this also, because my darling I am going to make you breakfast everyday for the rest of our lives." She watched my eyes and knew I was serious.

"Thank you but you don't have to do it for the rest of our lives." She was acting shy but I knew she wanted it, at least the rest of our lives part.

"Angel, you will learn soon that I can't cook to save my life. Except for breakfast. I think it's from all of the mornings I would sit in the kitchen with mom while she made our breakfast. I never sat in here while she made dinner so I guess it never rubbed off on me." I started to scramble the eggs and then found the rest of the ingredients for my special omelets.

"Well I guess you are perfect for each other. I can't make any type of decent breakfast except plain boring scrambled eggs but I excel at dinner. So I guess I'll be making dinner for the rest of our lives." It felt so good to hear her say that.

I finished up our omelets and gave her the plate with a glass of orange juice. I sat beside her and watched her take the first bite.

"Holy crap Edward. This is amazing." She eagerly took another bite and moaned. I had to turn my attention to my own food to keep from throwing her across the table. Once we finished breakfast, I cleaned up ignoring her protests. I picked her up and carried her up to my room and laid her gently on my bed. When I looked down at her, all I could think was "this is going to be a great life."

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
